A Date
by MattieCanada1
Summary: Human!Stuck Equius Aradia, first date uvu (featuring helpful friend: NEPETA)


"Nepeta, can you do me a favor and pass me a towel?" Equius asked, pulling back the curtain just slightly to look over at his best friend, who was sitting at the edge of the sink, putting his shaving cream on her face, making different styles of facial hair, giggling.

"Here you go, sir!" Nepeta shoved a towel at him, using a deep Texan accent as her shaving cream bear reached down to her visible collarbones in the tank top she was wearing. He used his fingers and flicked her in the head and she fell into a giggle fit, turning on the water to wash it off. When she finished, Equius had already pulled on a pair of boxers, rubbing his hair harshly in the towel.

"No!" She cried, snatching the towel from him, and he shot her a confused and slightly angry glance. "That's not how you do it!" She strutted back into his bedroom, ordering him to sit on his bed, which he did reluctantly. Crawling on her knees, Nepeta stood behind him, brushing his blonde hair out, pulling at any knots and tangles, then rubbing it dry with the towel. "Now, go shave your whiskers while I pick out some clothes!"

"Nepeta, what I do with my facial hair is none of your concern."

"If it was an amazing beard like mine, sure, but not dorky little hairs! Just go!" She pushed against his back and he didn't budge, at least, not until she elbowed him in his lower back, causing a groan from him as he walked back into the bathroom.

Scrolling through the small amount of clothes he had, Nepeta, pulled out a pair of cargo shorts and a light green polo she had gotten him for Christmas not that long ago. She flashed him a big grin as he dabbed little bits of toilet paper on his neck, rolled his eyes, but tried the clothes on nonetheless. The shirt didn't fit, and she threw a wifebeater at him, telling he that he'd have to wear a jacket over it. While it's pretty hot out, no one wants nor needs to see Equius in a sleeveless shirt, especially not on a first date. The doorbell rang while Equius was tugging on a pair of ankle socks, because all of his other socks were 'inappropriate', as Nepeta told him. He replied with the fact that there's nothing wrong with knee socks, and that they're very mainly, but she ordered him and he had to do so.

"Cleats?" Nepeta asked, cocking her head to the side. Her orange eyebrows bunched in confusion above her green eyes, giving him a frown.

"It's all I have." That was true - Equius wasn't one for dress shoes. He always insisted on cleats, not even normal sneakers. Nepeta let out a small scream, and Equius checked his watch. 1:14. He had about ten minutes to go to the park to meet the girl Nepeta had class with and had set him up with.

"Make sure to have fun!" Nepeta called, waving to him as he walked her down to her respective street, as she made her way home. "Oh! Get her a flower! Super romantic!" She cried, and Equius grumbled to himself, almost starting to regret this, but it would be impolite to ditch, no matter how nervous it made him. He unzipped his jacket - He was getting hot, and he didn't want to show up sweaty.

"Excuse me," Equius said, walking up to the man with the stand full of flowers in the park. "What kind of flowers do… Girls like?"

"Roses." The man nodded slowly. "First date?"

"Yes."

"Have one for free." The man handed Equius a deep red rose, that had little signs of glitter on it, wrapped in green paper, so the horns wouldn't prick. He leaned in really close and lifted his eyebrows at Equius. "You have fun, and don't get to rowdy." He winked, and Equius mumbled a thank you, heading to the centre of the park, where he was told to meet her.

A girl was sitting on the bench. She had dark, dark red hair, almost the color of this rose. Her brown eyes were settled on a book, and she had a light grey shirt on, that reached her elbows and flared out, her shirt reaching her knees, with white socks following after. Knee socks aren't lame, even she liked them.

"Oh!" She said, closing her book and putting it in the maroon bag she had slung around her shoulder. She stood up, sticking her hand out. "Equius Zahhak, correct?"

"Correct." He gave her hand a firm shake, and he noticed how sweaty his palms were. "Aradia Megido?"

"Yessir!" She responded, smiling, exposing perfect teeth and two bright dimples. Equius was almost afraid to open his mouth after seeing how nice hers was.

"Shall we go?" He said, after a moment's hesitation.

"Where to?" Good question.

"Shit." He had no idea. Nepeta would know what to do. Why hadn't he had asked her? "I mean, shucks. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's fine." She smiled again, not exposing her teeth, but her dimples still sparkled on her face.

"Do you mind if I make a phone call?" She shook her head, and Equius took a few strides off, pulling out his phone and dialing Nepeta's number as Aradia went back to reading her book.

"Hey, big shot! How's it goin'?" Nepeta cooed into the phone.

"I don't know what to do."

"Have you even met the girl?"

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing! You have to do something!"

"Like what?" His voice got louder and more harsh, and Aradia looked over, but he hunched his shoulders up, trying to shield his conversation.

"Hm. At the park, huh? Go buy some bread and feed the ducks! That's cute."

"Ducks?"

"Ducks! Or you could go down to the beach. It's not that far of a walk."

"I don't have my swimming suit."

"You can use your boxers, duh." His hand ran through his hair.

"I refuse to show my underwear to this girl."

"Does she have a swim suit?"

"No. Not that I know of."

"Then she'll probably be in her underwear, too! Just…" Nepeta shifted the phone from shoulder to shoulder, as she was hunched over, painting her nails. "Just see what she wants to do, and roll with it!"

"Fiddlesticks." He said, closing the phone and shoving it in his pocket, trudging back to up a seated Aradia.

"Well?"

"Well." Silence.

"What do you want to do?" Her hand still rested on her book, though she was paying full attention to him, which made him more nervous.

"What would you like to do?"

"Hm!" She thought aloud, standing up, pacing back and forth. "It's a nice day, we could go take a walk!" She gave him a smile, taking hold of his hand, leading him down the trail.

After a few moments of the sound of gravel under their shoes, Aradia glanced up at him.

"So, tell me about yourself, Equius. Nepeta tells me a lot about you."

"Same," He responded, but cleared his throat. "I suppose I should start with something important about me, but there's not much to tell." Aradia stopped walking.

"Not much to tell! People have such interesting lives, of _course_ there's something to tell!" She put her hands on her hips, looking him over. "Tell me about your birthmark," She said, pointing to his wrist.

"I've had it since I was young. No one in my family has one like it." It was roughly in the shape of an arrow, with a dash across it.

"Sagittarius!" She exclaimed, smiling. "Let me guess…"

"December 11th," He said with a sheepish grin.

"Wow, that's awesome! My birthday's April 14th." They continued walking, asking questions about each other.

"… And that's how I lost my first tooth," Aradia explained from the time she decided it was a good idea to ride her dog like a horse, and fell off.

"… That's how I chipped my tooth." Equius said, pointing at one of his many chipped teeth from fighting. She nodded and let out a little 'ah', focusing her eyes back on the trail.

"Hey! The beach is right up there!" She smiled brightly, even her eyes crinkled, and Equius smiled and laughed in return, and he noticed that was the first time he'd laughed during this whole thing.

The water rose to meet them when they arrived. Some couples were scattered around, but it was getting a little dark. They had already stopped and grabbed something as a partial dinner, but it was already going on six-thirty. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten, and how long they've been talking.

"Well?" She called, and Equius looked up. She was already leaving bare footprints in the sand, as she sprinted down the beach, and Equius quickly followed, leaving her shoes on. They stood at the water's edge, and she gave him an eager look.

Without saying a word, she began to shimmy out of her skirt.

"Aradia, I don't think that's appropriate."

"It's fine! Come on, it'll be fun! An adventure!" She flashed him another grin. "And it'll be gross to have to walk around in wet clothes!"

"What about what underwear?"

"What wet underwear?" She asked with a wink, pulling off her top and whooping, running into the cold water, falling back with a loud laugh. Equius paused, watching her, then stripped down to his boxers, suddenly very uncomfortable. He felt like everyone was watching him, when it was only her.

The water was cold when it touched his toes, but he waded in until the water was at his shoulders.

"Bam!" She said, taking his shoulders and dunking him, till he came up, hair in his face, and she was giggling. He brushed it all back, but smiled. She seemed to be having fun.

The water grew colder as the day finished, and Equius and Aradia were lying on the sand, watching the sunset and still talking in their underwear. Equius couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She was shorter than he, but, then again, he was awfully tall for fourteen. She was very curvy, and busty, but Equius directed his eyes back to the orange and pink sky, though she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, Equius?" Aradia asked, standing up and looking down at him. "Could you brush on the sand off my back?"

"Sure, let me grab something."

"Just use your hands, so you don't dirty anything."

His hands were rough on her bare back, but he took his time, making sure to gently remove the sand from her back, trying to move swiftly around her behind and off her legs.

"Now I'll do you." She said, and he didn't say much as she patted down his back, sand flying off with the flicks of her wrist, and she gave his butt a pinch, giggling as he turned around, face red. They got dressed, their clothes warm from lying out in the sun. Aradia held her underwear in her hand, not ashamed with the fact she had stripped nude on the beach, now walking around in only her shirt and skirt, not even bothering to put her shoes back on. Equius felt a little uncomfortable in wet boxers, but they walked in silence back to her house, where they stood on her porch.

"Oh," He said, patting down his jacket, quickly frowning.

"Is something wrong?"

"I had a rose for you, but it appears I've lost it." He looked up, eyebrows knotted together, but she smiled and leaned in, pecking him on the cheek.

"Thanks, anyways." Dimples. Dimples dimples dimples. Equius smiled, exposing no dimples, but it got her to show hers again. They stood in silence for a moment, and Equius remembered one of the many things Nepeta had told him to do - Kiss her. They had practiced kissing on each other, in a platonic, practice way, and he could imagine Nepeta making kissy faces at him, if he could see her right now. They both closed their eyes and leaned in.

Her lips were large, but soft and tasted like strawberries, while his were a little rough, but then again, so were their kisses, as they continued, until he had pushed her up against the wall, letting out a suppressed giggle from her, but her hands roamed over his back, his hands on her hip, though they began to move over her sides, her hands falling into his back pockets or his hair, and his hands just graced over his stomach and upwards to her chest, and she gasped in surprise, but went with it, until Equius' phone rang. They paused. Their clothes were a tangled mess, and so was their hair. They took a moment to regain themselves, and Equius snatched his phone.

"What's up now? Give me the juicy details?"

"Nepeta, I have to go. You're interruptin—"

"Nepeta?" Aradia asked, peeking over Equius' shoulders, standing on her toes. "Tell her I say hi!"

"Aradia says hi," Equius said into the phone, then turned to Aradia and closed his eyes, repeating what Nepeta had asked him to - "You go, lucky girl!" Aradia giggled, but Equius turned back to his conversation with Nepeta.

"I will talk to you later, alright?"

"Mmkay! By the way, your dad made steak again!"

"Are you at my house?"

"Always and forever!" With that she hung up, and Equius gave a sheepish grin back to Aradia.

"This was fun," Aradia said, her cheeks still a little rosy. Equius nodded in agreement, and Aradia nudged her head towards her house. "Would you like to come in?"

"I don't think that's necessary—"

"We weren't finished." She teased, and Equius gulped, and she held up her bra that she still held in her hand, giggling and unlocking the door, motioning for Equius to come in, which he did, happily.


End file.
